


If People Where Flowers, I'd Pick You

by Venus7Skeleton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus7Skeleton/pseuds/Venus7Skeleton
Summary: (Steven X Reader - No Lemon)You had been hiding the fact that you were part gem, out of fear, for so long that you almost forgot how to use your gem abilities. On your 14th brithday, you and your dad moved to Beach City because of a note that your mum left you.While your getting to know the area, you run into a boy name Steven, just like the note said you would. You hope your mother was right about him.





	1. 14th Birthday

Once again, you woke up to the sight of your gem.   
" *Gasp*! Why do I keep doing that!" You meantly asked yourself. You didn't want anyone to know you where part gem, so you tried to cover it as much as you can. You quickly sat up and put on your  
figure-less gloves to hide the gem before putting on a short, black top and some grey shorts.

You ran to get breakfast, in case Dad had made something meant to be eaten hot. Bacon and eggs, delicious. You sat down and waited for your dad to sit down. After breakfast, your dad asked "Did you forget?"  
"Forget what?" You questioned.  
"Well, you usually skoff down your breakfast on your birthday." It was your birthday! You thought there was something happening today, you just figured it was a test at school. "It's also your 14th, and you know what that means."  
"Yes! Mum present!" Your mother had left you a gift for your 14th birthday, and you had been waiting for it your whole life.  
"I'll go get it." He said.

After 5 minutes, your dad came back with a blue box with a card attached to it. He handed the box to you and you read the card before opening. It read:

Dear Y/N  
If your reading this, it is your 14th birthday and your Dad has given you this box from me.  
Y/N, I'm proud of you, my little gem. I'm sure you've achieved  many  things  including mastering your gem powers, but now, you must go. Go to a town called Beach City where you will meet a boy named Steven Universe. Trust me, I'm a Sapphire. If  you and your father stay here, your life will be misrible and you'll never understand gem-kind.  
I only want the best for you, Y/N. Meeting Steven will brighten up his world and yours. Please listen.  
With love  
Mum.

P.S: Open the box when you get there. I'm sure you'll love it.

After reading, you stared at the note and then stared at Dad.  
"Well? What does it say?"  
You handed the note to your dad. He read it, fast. "Looks like we're going to Beach City, Y/N. Start packing." You smiled at him. You ran to your room, grapped a cardboard box, and started packing.


	2. The Move

About 1-2 hours later you saw a sign that said:  
Welcome to Beach City!  
You were finally there. Your dad seemed pleased by the size. Once you found a hotel, your dad said, "Alright, Y/N, here's what were gonna do. While I go look for a house, you go and get yourself familiar with the area. I'll call you if I find a house, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Great. You get what you must and go explore every corner of the town." You nodded at him. You grapped your F/C backpack and your phone. You put the blue box in your bag, just in case, and slide your phone into your pocket.  
"Have fun!" Your dad called.  
"I will!" You waved and ran down the street. You'd been searching up places in Beach City in the car and found that there was a donut place down by the beach, and you wanted one. Bad. Money on hand, you looked left, right and center for the shop or the sandy beach. You saw the ocean closer to your right so headed that way.


	3. Meeting Steven

A/N: D/N = Donut name

Eventually, you found the donut place. It was called "The Big Donut".  
"Yes." You said to yourself, and went inside. At the counter was a short, blonde girl wearing a purple top with a donut on it.  
"Hello, and welcome to The Big Donut. What can a get you miss?" She said when you approach the counter.  
"Oh...um 2 D/N please." You said politely.  
"Sure thing!" She said. She grabbed 2 donuts and handed them to you in a bag. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you in Beach City before. I'm Sadie."  
"I'm Y/N and yeah, just moved here." You handed Sadie the money.  
"Well, have a great time being here Y/N."

You walked out the door eating one of the donuts. Suddenly, you hit your head on someone or something. "Ow!" You both yell. Yep that would be a someone.  
"Sorry!" You said worried.  
"No no... it was my fault." The person said hold their forehead.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."  
"Your welcome. I'm Y/N."  
"Nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm Steven."  
"Wait Steven...Steven Universe?"  
"Yep that's me. How do you know me Y/N?"  
"It's a long story... but hey, so good to meet you!"  
"You too!"  
"Hey Steven. Do you mind giving me a tour of Beach City?" Steven's eyes lite up with joy.  
"Of course, Y/N! But first... donuts." You laughed and waited for Steven while he got his donuts.


	4. The Crystal Gems

You and Steven became friends quickly. During the  tour, Steven told you more information about himself. You learned he was half gem, like you, and that he lived with The Crystal Gems. Steven learned many things about you, too, though you weren't ready to tell him you were half gem.

"There's one more place on the tour." Steven stated.  
"Which is?"  
"My house! Follow me!" Steven bolted down the street. You ran after him. You past several shops and buildings on your way. When you past The Big Donut, you started wondering where his house was. You and Steven ran across the sand of the beach until you came to a giant statue of a woman with many arms. "Woah." You said, slowing down to admire the statue. Steven ran up so wooden stairs and waited for you.  
"This is my house." Steven stood looking proud.  
"It's got an awesome view, Steven."  
"Thanks Y/N." You looked out at the ocean, wacthing the way it glimmers in the sunlight.  
"Shall we?" Steven opened the door for you. You smiled at him and walked inside. The front part of the house was wood and normal, while the back was more gem-like.  
"The gems aren't back yet. You can look around if you want, I'm going to wait by the warp-pad." Steven sat wacthing a "warp-pad", which looked like a giant gemstone.

You walked around the house for a bit, but  ended up sitting with your legs crossed on the couch, thinking. You had zoned out of the world and lost track of time when you heard something that sounded like magic.  
"You're back!" Steven cried. You looked over at the "warp-pad" and saw 3 ladies standing on the pad.

One girl was short and purple with a gem on her chest. She wore a singlet and tights with star-shaped holes in the knees. The next up in size was slender and white with an oval gem on her forehead. She wore a semi-dress top and skin-tight shorts with ballet shoes. The tallest was maroon/red-pink. She wore a maroon and black jumpsuit with gloves attached and had visors on. Floating above the gem on her hand was a bubble containing another gem.

"Hey Steven! Look what I got for you!" The purple girl held up a white rock in front of Steven. "Thanks, Amethyst!" Steven said as he took the the rock out of her hand.  
"Actually, Steven, I told Amethyst to give you the rock instead of the un-known sharp object she found so technically, I got it for you!" The slender gem pointed out.  
"Well then, thanks Pearl!" She smiled at Steven's aprecation. The tallest gem tapped the the top of the bubble "on" her hand and it disappeared. Amethyst, as everyone called her, walked over to the coach while Pearl went the kitchen. The tallest gem sat on a stool half way between in the kitchen and living room.  
"Steven who's your friend?" Amethyst asked, sitting next to you.  
"Oh right. That's Y/N! I was giving her a tour around town and I wanted her to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, Y/N! I'm Am-"  
"Amethyst. I know." Amethyst just stared at you. The tallest gem wasn't really paying attention before but now...  
"What's my name?" The tallest gem asked.  
"Ruby. Though I guess in that form your called 'Garnet'." She seemed impressed.   
"And?" Steven asked. You nodded.   
"I understand how you knew Amethyst's name, but how did you know Garnet's? Let alone, Ruby's." "Pearl" asked. You froze. You had used your mother's power by accident. You didn't want Steven or the gems to know you were half gem but you had let it out.   
"Y/N?" Steven asked concerned. He sat down next to you. Everyone was staring. You didn't know what to do, so you ran out the door.


	5. The Truth

I ran. I just didn't know what else to do. I stopped about 5 meters from the house, looking for somewhere to hide.  
"Y/N!" You heard Steven call. He would catch up any minute, so you decide to run up the nearby hill.

Steven's P.O.V:  
She just ran out the door. Y/N had looked scared about something. A secret? "Is she going to be okay?" Amethyst asked.  
"I think so. I'll go after her." I dashed out the door.  
"Steven! Wait!" I heard Pearl called, but I didn't listen. I got to the bottom of the stairs, looking for   
Y/N. She was about 5 meters away and I could reach her in about 2 minutes. Y/N seemed to be looking for something. I ran about a meter and called out to her, "Y/N!" She turned and ran up the hill nearby. I wacthed as she ran halfway up, then started to run.

Y/N P.O.V:  
As I neared the top of the hill, I saw a lighthouse and decided to hide behind that. I ran behind it, breathing heavily. As silence fell, I slid down the wall of the lighthouse and sat down. I crossed my legs, circuled my hands, and closed my eyes. The wind blew through my hair, making it wave with it. I heard someone coming, but stayed still.   
"Y/N?" Steven said softly. I stay exactly where I was and didn't talk. "Is there...something you'd like to talk about?" I shook my head. I opened my eyes but continued how I was. Steven seemed to notice the way I was sitting. He smiled. I let out a sign and broke my hand formation. "Is there really nothing you'd like to talk about?"  
"Mabye..." Steven held my hands. He felt my gem and retracted them slightly. He attempted to that off my gloves, but held them tightly close to my chest.  
"Please, Y/N... let me see." I slowly held out my hands. He toke them of one by one. He stared in amazement. "Is... is that... a sapphire?!" I nodded. Steven mumbled something, but you could only hear the word "Garnet".   
"Y/N... does that mean... you have future vision?!" He asked.  
"Yes, it does." He had stars in his eyes. I'd never seen anyone this happy about things like this besides my dad. Steven let go of my hands.  
"Y/N. I have something to show you too." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a rose pink gem.  
"Steven! Is that a rose quartz gem?!" He nodded. "But, I was told that all the rose quartzs were bubbled except..." Steven smiled. "...The famous Rose Quartz!" I couldn't believe it. I've been talking to the famous Rose Quartz! This was amazing. We sat there awhile, asking about each others' gems powers 'till Steven said the gems would be starting to get worried, so we went back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to tell the other Crystal Gems me being a hybrid. As we were walking back to the house, I remember I still had my backpack on. I wondered what might be in the box mum left me. I knew that I could open it now, but I waited 'till I told my secret.

"What?!" Pearl gasped, "But how is that possible? There's only one human-gem hybrid, and that's Steven!"  
"It's true. And I can prove it." I held up my hand and showed the slender gem the glittering blue mound on it. Pearl grapped my hand a checked to make sure it was 100% real. She stood back and stared after checking.  
"Pearl, it's okay. It's not like the worlds ending!" Steven put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at Pearl.  
"I-I guess your right, Steven. I just can't believe there's 2 hybrids! I-It's amazing! It's unexpected! It's...it's-"  
"Wonderful." Garnet finished Pearl's sentence.  
"So Y/N, what kind of gem are ya'? There's a bunch of blue gems, what kind are you?" Amethyst asked.  
"Oh! I'm a Sapphire! I can see the future a create ice."  
"Oooooohhhh! That's why you knew about Garnet's fusion thing and her name without anyone mentioning it!"  
"Yep. That's why!"

Steven's P.O.V:  
I smiled with pleasure. Y/N and the gems were getting along so great! I remember that I was gonna ask Garnet to unfuse for Y/N so they could talk sapphire to sapphire. I walked over to Garnet and pulled her down to my level.  
"Garnet!" I whispered, "Can you unfuse for Y/N? I thought it might be nice for you to talk sapphire to sapphire." Garnet thought for a moment about my strange request but soon nodded.  
"Okay Steven. But just this once." I hugged Garnet in thanks. She walked towards the bathroom to unfuse. Luckily, everyone else was too busy talking so no-one noticed.  
I poked my head around the corner and saw Ruby and Sapphire giggling.  
"Okay you two. When I say your names, show yourself." The two gems nodded and I walked over to Y/N.  
"Y/N! I'd like to to meet someone!" I happily sung. She gave me a confused look at who I might be talking about. "I'd like you to meet... Ruby and Sapphire!"

Y/N's P.O.V  
"I'd like you to meet... Ruby and Sapphire!" Steven's arms gestured towards a short hallway and, out from it, emerged two small gems holding hands. One small and red and one small and blue.

My eyes widened at the sight of the two. They obviously created Garnet! They were so cute! Anyway, it was nice to see an actual sapphire. She looked so formal, which ment she must've been quite high up the the society The Diamonds created.  
The Ruby looked quite athletic, so you asumed the she must've been either a solider or a guard.

You knew they needed no introduction to who you were so you just said a simple "Hello". It was quite an awkward moment. Steven seemed like he planned something and it had gone wrong. Then you remembered your gift from mum. You sat on the couch, unzipped your bag, and grabbed out the blue box.  
"What's that?" Steven asked.  
"It's a present my mother left me. I'm gonna open it!"


End file.
